Not So Good Night
by Bad Shot
Summary: My own version of what happened after the finale. Tony's routine on the Reagan is about to get shaken up. TIVA


Title: Not So Good Night  
Author: Bad Shot  
Characters: All of them.  
Pairing: TIVA some McGabby  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I don't have much money either so no point to sue me.

A/U: This is taking place after the season finale so don't yell at me. I will reveal my own version of the events after Vance breaks them up through dreams.

Chapter 1

Every morning started and ended the exact same for Tony during his stay on the Reagan. He woke up every morning and continued to lie on his bed and stare at the top of his bunk waiting for some ship men to supposedly wake him up. He would get out of bed at that point and start a day of completely monotonous work. Compared to being a field agent, being an agent afloat was boring. No more running around with Gibbs and the others, just paper work, paper work, and the occasional scuffle between sailors he had to clean up.

Then at the end of his day he would crawl into his bunk and stare at the ceiling for another hour or so before he would finally give up and take the sleeping pills the on board doctor had recommended.

This particular day started out the exact same.

"Sir they need you up on deck," a young sailor stated. He was clearly nervous, young too by Tony's guess only 23 or so.

Tony groaned and pulled himself out of the bed before pulling on his shoes. He hopped over to his desk trying to pull on his second shoe and grabbed a cup of coffee for himself so that he might be awake to hear whatever they told him today.

He noticed the kid was still in the doorway as if awaiting an answer that would never come. Another one of those little habits Tony had picked up from Gibbs. Tony glared at the kid, and was rewarded with the sailor finally relenting, "So yeah. I'll just tell them your coming," he finished and scurried off.

Tony turned back to his new morning ritual and sipped the coffee. Not bad for old coffee, wouldn't pass Gibb's standards though but for Tony it was as good if not better than a breath of fresh air.

He looked at himself in the mirror and frowned. No more was the bouncy, gelled hair that he usually sported. No gel was allowed on the boat because of its potential explosiveness. In the place of his old hair was a more sleek look, but to Tony all it meant was that instead of acting more like Gibbs he was also starting to look more like him.

He frowned, and walked off forcing his face into a neutral expression as he walked down the corridors slowly making his way to the deck.

When he finally made his way on deck he walked inside the control tower getting ready for his meeting with the captain.

He wasn't nervous at all, he was always called into a meeting when anything that could be under his jurisdiction was happening. Probably just another sailor thinking he can bend the rules and bringing some non sanctioned item on board.

He pushed open the door and looked in, spotting the captain sitting behind his desk.

Without waiting for acknowledgement he walked in and sat at the chair opposite the captain. Captain Jim Smith was his name, he was in his fifties Tony surmised and about half of his hair was now white, which he tried to hide by wearing a hat anytime possible. If you looked at his torso you would be blinded by the amount of medals shining into your eyes. It was obvious Smith didn't want anyone forgetting what he had done for his country.

Tony took another sip of coffee obviously waiting for Smith to tell him his reasons for bringing him in here.

Smith conceded and began to talk, "About six hours ago we sent a jet out on reconnaissance. At 0800 this morning we got a mayday call from that plane."

"What the hell does this have to do with me? I can't do anything about it," Tony stated his voice calm with an underlying annoyance clearly shown in it.

"I was getting to that. Now we looked at the records for any radio transmissions sent before they crashed but we came up with nothing."

"And?"

"And, we ordered that plane to check in every ten minutes for a radio check and none of those are in the log either. We think someone that was working that night sabotaged the transmissions and deleted them. Now we don't know why, but..."

"You want me to find out. Right?" Tony asked.

"Precisely," Smith said. Tony got up to leave and before he got out the door Smith threw one more comment at him, "And I want this investigation to be a quiet one. Got it?

Tony let out a small chuckle, "You know me. I can't promise anything," and with that Tony walked out of the captain's office readying himself for the day to come.

He walked through the control tower and walked over to the communications room preparing himself to scare the crap out of some techies.

But out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of long black hair, "Zi..." he began his voice quavering a little and his once stone face crumbling into an unreadable mask of pushed down pain. But as he turned fully towards the black haired one he realised it wasn't her, and he set his face back to stone.

Just a normal day on the U.S.S Reagan for Tony, for the moment.

A/N: Dun Dun DUNNNNNNNNNNNN!! I know I annoyed you with that ending but hey thats what the little button is for. Reviews please they make me write faster. And for those of you who like my other stories I'm hoping to update fairly soon so be on the lookout.


End file.
